Icy Kisses
by Guardian642
Summary: Tails wants Cosmo to have the best birthday ever, but Cosmo has all that she needs...  For The Moonstar9's writing comp.


Icy Kisses:

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own the SEGA franchise or the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise. I do however own this story. I am submitting this story for The Moonstar9's writing competition. So enjoy! Ennnjoooyyyy *hypnotising eyes*...)

_'Hangin' with all of our friends'_

_'We party til' the night ends.'_

_'We're running the night.'_

_'The night...'_

The music rang out, over the almost empty rink. Only two presences were circling around on the ice, fingers intertwined. The male, an orange kitsune gave a smile to the female, a light green seedrian. Cosmo shyly smiled back at Tails, looking down towads the ice. This was his idea of a birthday gift, and it was perfectly choreographed. The surprise that lit up in her eyes, when she saw the perfect oval of ice, reserved to the two of them for a few hours. The corners of her lips shot up in a huge smile, and her only instict was to wrap him in a hug. That perfect reaction, in Tails mind, was all worth it. He wanted this to be the best birthday ever...

As they slid along the smooth surface, the pair slid along to the rhythm of the song playing over the loud-speakers. The lights began to dim down and a single spotlight began to shine, following their movements. Cosmo looked up, expecting to see Sonic or someone else in the booth. Instead, it was empty. She looked up to see a mischevious grin on the other's face.

"You think of _everything,_ don't you?"

In response, another song began to stream out of the rink's MC system:

_'You think I'm everything to you.'_

_'You think I'm always more-'_

The Kitsune suddenly skated in front of the Seedrian. He looked straight into her eyes, and extended a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

The seedrian giggled, and accepted his hand. "Of course you may."

_'You think that I'm perfect.'_

_'You're wrong...'_

Their skates began to glide across the ice, sending symmetrical scratches across the frozen oasis.

_'...But I'm yours...'_

The two began to twirl.

_'Just come with me.'_

Cosmo slid under Tails hand

_'And you'll see.'_

Tails lifted her into the air slightly and spun.

_'We'll take it one step at time.'_

Cosmo dipped down, her hand safely held in the male's glove.

_'For the rest of our lives...'_

She laid her head on his shoulder and giggled, before almost slipping over and landing hard on the ice. Tails hands shot out, and caught her by the waist.

"Whoa, there!"

The two sets of blue orbs connected, and Tails was immediately taken aback about her beautiful eyes. The deepest shade of blue, like an entire ocean was hidden in her eyes. Did his eyes look like that?

"...Tails? Uhh... Tails?" the girl said quietly.

"?" It took the orange being a couple of seconds to realize that he was still holding the girl's waist. The pair blushed, and Tails pulled Cosmo upright again. The music faded to a slow humming.

"..." Tails had one last thing to do... to make this night perfect.

"...Hey Cosmo..." He lay a finger under her chin and tilted it upward, there was now only pure love in the two sets of eyes. The pair began to lean in...

"Happy birthd-" The words were half out of his lips, before she was kissing him. He could barely bring himself to close his eyes, for the fact that he was so caught up in the kiss. He thought that the saying 'fireworks in your heart' was just an expression. However now, with butterflies in his stomach and strobe lights in his brain, he knew that it was real. All of the love that he had held up inside of him for her, was suddenly being released in this single moment. As soon as it had began, it had ended. Her lips were gone from his, and she was skating away. She looked behind her towards him, and smirked.

"Maybe if you catch me, you can get another one..."

The Kitsune smiled and took off after his crush. Cosmo smiled, feeling more complete than she ever had in her lifetime. They were right. This was the best birthday ever...

_'Just come with me.'_

_'And you'll see.'_

_'We'll take it one step at time.'_

_'For the rest of our lives...'_

_'I love you...'_

(For me to finish this required a lot of sugar and a lot of music. I think that I have a commitment problem, haha. Also, the two songs mentioned in this Oneshot are not Copyrighted. This is because they are mine. The first song is called 'Partying til' Dawn.' and the second, the dancefloor one, is called 'Wasting our Lives.' Any reviews, and constructive criticism welcome. Thank You.)


End file.
